The Plane Who Cried Wolf
The Plane Who Cried Wolf is a episode from Series 3 of Budgie the Little Helicopter. Plot Lucy has been given the role of Dick Whittington's cat in the school play and is rehearsing her lines. When Ben questions Lucy's choice of role, Lucy explains how the cat travels the world, is rewarded by an emperor and is made Lord Mayor of London. Ben corrects her in saying that it was Dick Whittington but Lucy believed the cat deserved it more. However, Fergus has overheard and decides to go travelling himself. Meanwhile, Budgie is awaiting departure from a nearby airport when a rather rude jet named Jasper tells him to move out and makes up a rude joke about Budgie being a "jellycopter". Budgie is relieved that air traffic control give him clearance to take off. Just halfway home, Budgie gets a message from Lionel to say Fergus has gone astray and ending up at Oakford station. So Budgie is sent to Oakford to pick him up. The message leaves Budgie feeling surprised. Ben and Lucy are worried about Fergus but Mike soon comes in with Fergus after Budgie brings him home. Mike then comes up with an idea of how to keep track of Fergus in case he runs off again. Later, Harefield Airfield receives an emergency call saying that some flyers are down in the sea near Black Rock Lighthouse. Budgie and Chuck are sent but all they can see are a flock of seagulls swimming. Jasper soon flies by and reveals it to be a joke as the gulls were the flyers. Budgie and Chuck are annoyed by this and return to base. Meanwhile, Mike has created a collar for Fergus which uses a radar system similar to that used in aircraft. The collar helps to track Fergus to a nearby delivery van and Lucy is able to retrieve him in time. Later, Jasper sends in another distress call, saying that this is a huge fire in Potterton. Although Lionel believes this to another false alarm, he sends Budgie and Chuck there. However, when they arrive, it is another false alarm as it is revealed that they had just reopened the old potteries. Whilst Budgie and Chuck are sent to deal with a real emergency, Jasper flies over to Harefield when Lionel tells him off for interfering with the emergency services. When Soon, there is word about a bad storm on the way and all aircraft are to be grounded until it passes. So Budgie chooses to take shelter at an old mine beneath Bleak Valley. Jasper is angry that Lionel told him off and decides to leave, not realising that Fergus has snuck onboard. Pippa tries to stop Jasper from leaving but he doesn't listen. Lucy comes to Mike saying that Fergus has gone and Mike tracks down him on a radar in which appears to a flight pattern. When Lucy points out that she saw Jasper take off, it is clear that Fergus is on the jet. Meanwhile, Jasper starts having doubts about taking off in a storm when he is struck by lightning and his radar system is damaged. Jasper sends a distress call to Harefield. Although Lionel believes this to be another hoax, Budgie takes the call seriously and flies to the rescue. Budgie soon tracks Jasper down and guides back to Harefield where Jasper lands. Jasper thanks Budgie and promises never to play silly tricks again. Fergus is returned home and Lucy tells Ben to never mention Dick Whittington's cat near Fergus again. Characters *Budgie *Pippa *Lionel *Chuck *Jasper Jeer-jet *Jean Claude *Ben and Lucy Kitchen *Mike Sprocket *Fergus *Unnamed Boeing 747 Trivia *This episode appears to be inspired by the story "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". *This episode marks the final appearances of Jean Claude, Jasper Jeer-jet and Fergus. Category:Episodes